


Attack of the Killer Cat

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [14]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Vale tries to put a Christmas jumper on his cat, the cat has other ideas...





	Attack of the Killer Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypenguinpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/gifts).



Dani woke to the sound of a cat screeching, and then Vale screaming in pain. He ran down to the source of noise to see one grumpy looking cat, and Vale clutching his scratched and bitten hand.

“What happened?” Dani asked, and then he saw a tiny, cat sized, Christmas jumper. “What made you think that dressing up the cat was a good idea?”

“I thought it would be cute.” Vale winced at the sight of his bloodied hand, and Dani wondered how someone who had amassed a lot of serious injuries due to work could be squeamish around blood.

“You’re an idiot.” Dani stood on his tiptoes so that he could give Vale a good morning kiss, and Vale still had to duck a little so that he could reach him.

“I’m your idiot.” Vale smiled, reaching out to hold Dani’s hand before wincing at the blood.

“I’ll get the plasters.” Dani shook his head, and even though he was the younger one in the relationship, he often felt like he was the only grown up.

Vale clicked the coffee machine on with his elbow, as the cat scurried out of the kitchen, eyes locked on Vale with the death stare that only cats can do, the one that made him feel like they could actually kill him if they wanted to.

“This is going to sting.” Dani sat down so that he could clean the wound, the smell of antiseptic filling the kitchen and bringing bad memories to the surface. It took most of the plasters to cover all the cuts and bites, and by the end there was more plaster than skin on Vale’s hands.

“Maybe you can do something to take my mind off all this?” Vale reached out to stroke the side of Dani’s face, the plasters rough against his skin.

“Is sex all that you think about?” Dani raised an eyebrow, teasing at the elastic of Vale’s boxers.

“Sex and racing?” Vale smiled, and Dani found himself under the spell of Vale’s charm.

Dani watched as Vale hopped up onto the kitchen counter, it was the easiest way to even out the height difference, and Dani pulled down Vale’s boxers, exposing his hard cock.

Licking his lips, he waited until Vale was begging before sucking at the tip, his loud moan so arousing that Dani’s cock twitched, and he reached down to stroke himself. Vale tugged at Dani’s hair, urging him to go faster, and Dani deployed his secret weapon, flicking his tongue against the slit as Vale gasped, his hands tensing as he filled Dani’s mouth with come, a string of Italian obscenities falling from his lips.

Dani shuddered with his climax, his lips parted as Vale’s cock slipped out of his mouth, and he rested his head against Vale’s thigh, his skin like fire compared to the coolness of the air.

“I haven’t come that quickly since I was a teenager.”

“Think you’ll be ready for round two after a coffee?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
